One Love
by Ashabee
Summary: Arizona and Callie's wedding. A one-shot.


It was a light summer day. For once, the west coast city had no rain. A few white clouds rested in the sky, blocking out the harsh heat of the sun. A light breeze was present as it gracefully pushed the leaves on the trees.

Inside the building, the guests took their seats. Arizona's mother sat in the front row on the left, an empty seat next to her. Calliope's father and mother sat in the front row on the right of the aisle. A third seat, reserved for her sister, remained empty.

Callie ignored this as she stood under an arch at the front of the room; white lilies intertwined in the wood work. The long black dress she wore drifted to the floor. Her dark hair was in tight curls, pulled back into an elegant but simple bun.

Mark Sloan stood next to her as her best man. He wore a simple black tuxedo with a blue vest that matched the maid of honor's dress.

"You nervous?" Mark whispered into Callie's ear. All Callie could do was nod. He smiled, remembering their earlier conversation.

"_What if it happens again? What if she leaves me?" Callie asked Mark as the limo driver pulled up to the hotel, "I'm not sure I can do it again."_

"_She won't," Mark answered simply, "She loves you."_

He knew it was true; Arizona genuinely loved the Latina. And after everything Mark watched Callie go through with George and Erica, he would not let Callie marry the wrong person—again.

The bride stood on the other side of the closed doors, hiding from the guests inside. No one knew she was there except those standing with her: Arizona's father and Arizona's maid of honor, Sophie, a childhood friend.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Sophie asked, nit-picking at any loose ends on Arizona's attire that she could. She was uncomfortable with Arizona's decision to marry Callie so quickly.

Arizona peaked through the small window on the door. She saw her lover standing under the lilies. The Latina looked around the room nervously, biting her bottom lip. A small smile crept across the blonde's face; she could not help but adore the way Callie was acting. Arizona stared at her fiancé until the image was ingrained into her memory.

"I have never been so sure of anything," Arizona responded, purely.

Sophie nodded, stepping in front of Arizona. The orchestra began playing and the doors opened. The people stood and turned as they watched Sophie gracefully walk down the aisle. When Sophie reached the front of the room, Arizona's father offered his arm to his daughter. He paused before walking into the view of the people.

Turning to his daughter he said, "You are exactly the person I raised you to be."

Arizona smiled, a barely audible "Thank you," escaped her lips.

"This Callie is a very lucky girl," he said with a smile, causing Arizona to laugh. Her father turned to face the doors, stepping out. He offered his hand to his daughter, guiding her into the view of the guests.

Gasps escaped from the guests as they saw the bride. Her white dress just touched the floor; a graceful tiara rested in her golden hair that was done up around the jewelry. On her wrist was her grandmother's silver bracelet, the one the elder woman wore on her wedding day. Around Arizona's neck was the heart-shaped pendant with a blue diamond in the center. It was Callie's Christmas gift to her last year; it reminded Calliope of Arizona's eyes.

Callie watched as Arizona walked down the aisle. At the sight of Arizona, the Latina's eyes filled with tears. The Latina could not help the goofy smile that was glued to her face, in turn making Arizona smile; it was one of the things the blonde loved most about her fiancé.

Arizona's father guided his daughter to the altar, giving her hand to Callie. He kissed the blonde's cheek and took his seat. The couple continued to stare at each other, taking in each other's beauty.

After a moment, they turned to the justice.

"Dearly beloved, we gather her today in the face of this company…"

Arizona and Callie looked back at each other. Gently, Callie ran her thumb over the back of Arizona's hand. They tuned out the words of the justice for they have heard it before.

"You look beautiful," Callie whispered, barely moving her lips. Arizona smiled in response, "You do too," she whispered back.

The couple continued to stare at each other for what seemed like eternity, not that either really minded.

Eventually, the justice interrupted their thoughts.

"Calliope," the justice called, "Will you love Arizona and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Callie said, never taking her eyes off of Arizona.

"Arizona," the justice said, turning to the blonde "Will you love Callie and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Arizona nodded, "I will."

The justice turned to Mark, who handed him the ring. The justice continued, "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love."

He turned to Callie, "And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Calliope, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

Callie took the ring out of the justice's hand and placed it on Arizona's finger. Her voice shook from nerves, "Arizona, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

The justice turned towards Arizona, "By the same token Arizona, you may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

Arizona faced her lover, "Calliope, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

The couple continued to hold hands as they faced the justice.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love, generosity, and kindness," he smiled at the couple before him, pausing to add effect.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I know pronounce you Arizona and Calliope Torres."

Together, Arizona and Callie looked at him. The justice nodded in response, allowing the couple to close the space between them. Their lips met as they kissed timidly but passionately. As they pulled away, the music began playing. A stray tear of joy rolled down Arizona's cheek; Callie instinctively reached up and whipped it away. She took the blonde's hand, and led her back down the aisle. Mark and Sophie followed suit, the four ending outside in front of the limo. As the venue emptied, the rest of the wedding party followed.

Arizona and Callie's hands never parted as their closest friends piled into the limo. Everyone drank champagne as the driver chauffeured the party to the reception.

When the party pulled up to the hall everyone got before the newly-wedded couple. Arizona kissed Callie on the lips, restating the goofy smile from earlier.

"I love you, Mrs. Calliope Torres," Arizona said.

"I love you too, Mrs. Arizona Torres," Callie responded proudly.

With that, Arizona quickly kissed Callie again, before leading her out of the limo and into the reception hall.

* * *

**Just a one shot. I do not own any characters of Grey's Anatomy. And anyone who is reading my other story, do not worry. I will update it soon. It has been a crazy couple of weeks with finals. Reviews are very appreciated.**


End file.
